


Sessions

by Miss_Mischievous



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, FxF, Pyschological, Therapy, Violent, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mischievous/pseuds/Miss_Mischievous
Summary: Twilight Girl X Girl with non-traditional route. This story will utilize multiple POV's and it will start with one of the female vampires pining over Bella and seeking therapy from an OC character. The identity of Bella's female partner will be withheld for the initial chapter and from there the book will play out like a battle of wills. Who will submit, who will break?
Kudos: 3





	Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. For those who read my previous Story thusfar, terribly sorry. I'm struggling with writer's block and so, in the midst of it, I started this tale

_**Warning: may cover Taboo subjects, and triggering forms of abuse.** _

"And what is it you want to do?"  
She looked at the Doctor from the leather chaise, and did simply just that stared.  
(sighs…)  
"Don't fucking say my name," the patient barked…still staring at the doctor with her blood red eyes.

 _This patient is incredibly irritating, maybe if she just took off those contacts it would be as though she were speaking to a semi-normal person. But it's like dealing with a pyschotic-_ The Pyschiatrist scribbled on her note pad to jar herself out of her own negative cycle and returned her focus to the patient-

"Well, Ok then-," she was about to continue before being interrupted.  
" Miss, call me Miss. If I have to do this, I rather it be done with some formalty," quipped the patient.

The Pyschiatrist suppressed a sigh, scribbled again and continued, "Miss, what is it you want the most?"

"Why does it matter," she responded sarcastically. Her red eyes, rolled, her legs which were stretched out twisted, folded, feel, or seemed to drip like some sort of liquid porcelain off the chaise. They were long, stunning, curvy, yet slight…and soft.

(Exhales heavily and scratches on paper)

"Then Please miss, let me try to ask something more specific…"

"Kay," responded the red eyed beauty, leg flexing as she adjusted to get comfortable. Her light green skirt rolling up slightly to expose her thigh…and just a bit of rose colored panties.

(swallows, exhales heavily)

"There a problem, miss," She giggled from the chaise. Her face was covered in shadow and her tone was light and mocking. But, the Doctor new this was simply a thin Facad. The woman was mad in more than one sense. She lived to disturb, and play, confuse and entice…and the price was simply not worth it.

"not at all," she replied, " I'm simply trying to figure out the best way of approaching our problem-"

"Our," purred the shaded woman.

(her breath stills, her chest rises with the paused inhale…she's frozen and she decides to take a gamble).

"Well, I suppose yes, there is a problem for the two of us." She says without much inflection, and with the last bit of air she had within her lungs.

The woman places a hand on her exposed thigh, adjusts the skirt to cover the leg, and places both feet on the ground, while keeping her face casted in shadow. "Is there now?"

The Doctor inhales a small breath, between her teeth…lips small and thin, opening slightly to allow the barest of air to pass between them. Hoping to convey confidence she, refrains from any sudden gestures, as though communicating to the beast that although it has its fangs bared, she had no fear.

Nonetheless, the Doctor's heart was beating right out of her ribb cage and the Female villainness sensed this. She sat, or rather leaned against the window beyond the Chaise. Keeping her head down, and trailed a finger along her belted waist. The belt was leather, broad, and braided. It emphasized her curved figure…making look beautiful. She was like a soft, etheral silhouette, a shadow, constantly moving, disippaiting and rearing like in a grainy film.

Yet, the Doctor pressed on, such daliances in in focus would cost her.

"well, yes Miss. A problem for you would be a problem for me as-"  
"you'd like to live right," The red eyed woman interrupted with a laugh.

It was a jab, a bait. One she'd avoid.

" Don't most want to live and enjoy life?"

"Am I living though is the question," she purred.

" would you like to explain that," the Doctor replied in monotone. She hated when patients alluded to suicide it was annoying and time consuming. "If you like I can give you the national suicide line," She tried to push this female beast onto another, no point giving her a hospital to stay at…care at a distance would be better. Rather getting away from her would be better.

"mm, no not really," she chortled.

"Then, miss how about we-" she blinked and the woman disappeared, leaving nothing but the inky blackness of her office.

Suddenly, too hard round balls, or perhaps sacs pressed from above her head. They rolled for a bit, and were coupled, by some small tsks…three of them. Tsk, tsk, tsk. The doctor tried to move to look up. But, a firm hand gripped her chin. A shiver passed through her-

- _If she wanted to she could break my Jaw or crush my skull._ She thought as she held her breath.

"Doctor, what time is it? "

The doctor hesitated…a knife…no a nail began to press at her neck.

_Oh, my god, is that her thumb?!_

The Doctor's eye darted to her digital clock on her bookshelf. Its 5AM.

The grip loosened slightly, but the woman never released her. "I see, and do you have work today?"

"Yes,"She gasps.

"mmm," the woman murmured.

Those sacs, no breasts now that she thought about the position of her hands, and proximity of her voice, pressed more on her head.

The Doctor was fumbling. _My god what does this psychotic bitch want?!_

"Doctor, what do you think of children," she purred. The wait of her leather chair shifted as though she was moving closer to her neck. The weight of those heavy sacs receeded…

The doctor instinctively cringed from the woman. She was cold and just empty. It was like looking into a black chasm…or underwater black hole.

The woman, flicked her thumb. Small minute, and light. She was losing patience with this one. _Maybe I should look for help elsewhere? There were more, but this one had five stars…huh?_

"In all honesty, I think they're a pain…, She gasped, at the sudden realization she was cut. She squirmed a bit. The knife like nails digging into her neck more. But the woman was quick and adjusted her fingers, so that only the pads rested on her neck.

"Oh, and why is that," she questioned. Having a woman squirm was such a turn on.

_Shit, that's not true…I meant this was a pain. Oh, my fucking god am I bleeding?! Did she cut me. Fucking bitch!_

"what did you mean by that Doctor," questioned the woman.

(gasps) you…(gasps) F-fff-

"shh, shh, shh..," she whispers as she increases her grip and moves to sit on the Doctor's lap. To which point, the Doctor's pulse rises, and she begins to attempt to respond with a vulgarity.

"ahh, there will be none of that," She purs lowly. A low grumble but loud enough for the panicked woman to hear, as she stradles the other woman's thighs,knees touching the back of the couch, and she squeezes as the woman's waist.

(CRACK!)

"MMMM!" (Gasps) ah…hah(Gasps)…she shivers and sobs at the fractured hips and the painful grip on her Jaw.

"Doctor, what. Did. You. Mean," the woman anounciates as her grip on her throat slackens. She leans back adjusting into a kneel, taking the weight off the woman's hips.

(Gasps) "you fucking, Cunt….," she angrily sobs. (Gasps) her eyes water and her head tilts, chesting heaving heart racing.

"My you're a weak one, I simply crack your hips and you're already fading away into conconciousness…that' one thing I envy about your lot-"

(Gasps) "CUNT!"

"Oh, the Vigor, but just in case," she pulls out something from her pocket. (Smelling salts)

(Gasp) (Gasp)…The woman places it on the arm of the chair and stares… leans in, again, without placing her weight on the woman, and sniffs at her neck….

"Ugh, Yves Saint Laurent…tsk and the _Beauty Parisienne scent,"_ I don't know why your lot has to try so hard to change yourself. Your natural musk is much better, She sais as she plays with the Zip catch of her Trousers.

(Gasp) (Gasp) (Gasp)… eeh, fffu-her eyes water over, so pretty grey pools…like high tide on an overcast beach-

"Mmm-" "I wonder, I wonder how salty sweet the beach is today," she sings, murmurs and croons as she pulls the Zip-catch.

"eh…hee…eeehhh…," She wheezes, " No," she begs with her quivering thin lips…

"shhh…sh…sh…," I'm not interested in women she purs finally getting the trousers undone…Ya know for an upscale Pyschiatrist, I find it rather uncouth of you to be sleeping in your work clothes…what is it the saying goes…"an ordered body a clean mind? A clean body an ordered mind," whatever it is you mi Dear are anything but…

" CUNT," she squeals.

(Gasp) (Gasp) (Gasp)… The Woman titls her head only revealing her red eyes and a cheshire smile…"Hm," she murmurs arching her back forward and pressing her fully formed mamories into the Doctor's face. Pressing insistently and without crushing the soft human's face into the chair.

The Chair dips, The Doctor squeals as the shift jostles her cracked hips. The woman counts-

"1 Mississipi… 2 mississipi-"

"Mmmm, mmm" the Doctor screams clawing at the Woman's Bodice. Tearing at the Green lace, popping the buttons open to expose two white large, and soft breasts…

" ," My dear Doctor. I told you already, I'm not interested in Women.

"mmmm," she squeals, a little less frequently.

(Sighs)"your lot does need air I suppose," at which point she gets up and makes a move for the table. She pauses, then stares at the gasping woman, wondering if it was a good Idea to play with her so.

_Oh will I need the smelling salt? I think it went under the chair, it'd be simply too much effort to go for it. But, I don't want to leave her read and able to call the police should, I just leave her…on the other hand its too dark for human eyes to see me…ugh, so many choices so little time…hm time?_

(gasps) "Ffff uck" (Gasps) "wh-why"

Why indeed, the woman murmurs, she picks up a letter opener off the woman's desk and begins to carve little flowers on the bureau, in her head, white roses, and reeds, and forget me nots…a mess of of scrawals.

The Doctor on the floor continues to gasp and wince… "mmm fuck,"

"Language Doctor, that sort of language is unbecoming of a lady let alone a physician."

" You Bi-, she begins" then pauses, as she notices the woman begin to approach her. Her letter opener is in her hand. A chill just like earlier goes down her spine.

It's a soft, and incessant thing, which seems to intensify with each step the woman takes…"Hmm," The woman on the floor looks up in fear, tears welling up in her eyes.

"A-are you going to kill me," She sobs.

" hmm, I don't know,"

(coughs, and Gags..almost like a baby in a tantrum). The woman begins to crouch, giving the Doctor a view of her thigh and panties…Soft rose on cream. The moonlight from the window makes her glow, she's like a little glow worm, or glow fly. Pretty and bright. The Doctor's hips hurt, but, she's slipped again. Back into her safe, apathetic place, and just thinks to herself what the hell why not get an answer or two, so she begins to look up, noticing her soft rounded curves.

There's a gentleness to them here, or perhaps it's the tears just distorting her vision. She climbs up, stopping for a moment to admire the breasts E cup, and bell shaped. "MMm (coughs)…She tries to continue, but a hand reaches and covers her eyes. The cold touch shocks her out of her reverie, and she tries to crawl back, but the woman's voice stops her.

"I wouldn't if I were you, I'm not done-"  
"Wh-what are you-" Before she can continue, the woman slashes onto the first layer of skin an arch. It stings and the woman hiss, then reaches for her hips, forgetting of her earlier pain-

"Sh…sh… sh…" The woman pauses, and holds her breath. The scent of the blood finally reaching her head. Making her toes curl, and venom pool in her mouth. "Mmm," she moans and bends down- _maybe a little taste?_

"wh-why are you fixated with me," The Doctor Questions.

The woman, still continues to approach the woman, and her sense of dread increases as that cold, damp feeling begins to inch its way into her heart.

Oh, God I don't wanna die…

" I have work soon if I'm not in the Office by 8AM my secretary will call for me," She insists. But the woman continues to ever so slowly approach her. _Her hair…black, brown, what is it…does it matter, tickles her neck._

Mmm, a bit of drool, lands on her neck, her sharp teeth, touch her skin, she shivers and the Doctor finally get's a a pause, when she asks, "a-about before do you hate children?"

"Hm, hahahahahahah," "Do I, she laughs, not removing her teeth from the Doctor's neck. Ugh, she thinks as she sucks in a painful sweet gust of air through her lungs, and resumes, adding preassure to the Doctor's neck.

But the Droctor Persists," Do you really like women?"

The woman sneers adding pinching the woman's skin ever so slowly with her teeth.

" No, you love to infantilize…" Oh God, _please, please, please, "_ Do you like younger girls."

(BINGO)

The woman pauses, lifts her head, and looks down on the girl..no, no no. Chocolate brown Eyes flood her vision, a full lower lip, and soft translucent flesh flood her mind…she shakes her head forgetting the Doctor's presence…and begins to think…Oh god Why her, why fucking her, fucking filthy, repugnant blood bag.

The Doctor sighs, and tries to get up from the chair, only to stumble and hit the floor. The noise Jars the woman, and she recalls the Letter opener still in her hand.

She throws it pining the Doctor's left hand into the, and thus earliering her screams of pain and convulsions. " Fuck you fucking bitch, haaah…Fuck! She screams, her hips beging for reprieve her hand a respite, and just an overwhelming urge to see her, that bloody woman bleed. But, before she begin another trail of obsencities.

Something heavy and hard hits, the back of her neck…Stars flood, and the darkness so strong before becomes liquid. And the Doctor is out like a light…

Tsk.


End file.
